helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou
おしくってごめんね／ |Cover = ItooshikutteGomenne-r.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition A |Cover2 = |Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Country Girls |album = |released = March 25, 2015 May 9, 2015 (Event Vs) |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |length = 15:30 |genre = |label = |producer = |Last = Shining Itoshiki Anata 11th Single (2004) |Next = Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time 2nd Single (2015) }} Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou (愛おしくってごめんね／恋泥棒; Sorry for Being Adorable / Love Thief), official English title being I'm sorry for being so adorable / Love Thief, is Country Girls' 2nd Debut single (12th single overall). This is the group's first single with their current name and line-up, and their major debut single since returning to Hello! Project. It was released on March 25, 2015"カントリー・ガールズ デビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2015-01-24. in 4 editions: 2 regular and 2 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 7 kinds depending on the jackets (14 in total). Tracklist CD Tracklist ;Regular Edition A, Limited Edition A #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Koi Dorobou #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Instrumental) #Koi Dorobou (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Koi Dorobou #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Koi Dorobou (Instrumental) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" MV Making Footage & Member Q&A (Ozeki, Morito, Yamaki) Limited Edition B DVD #Koi Dorobou #"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" MV Making Footage & Member Q&A (Shimamura, Inaba, Tsugunaga) Event V "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Shimamura Uta Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Koi Dorobou" #Koi Dorobou (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Shimamura Uta Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko (debut) *Yamaki Risa (debut) *Inaba Manaka (debut) *Morito Chisaki (debut) *Shimamura Uta (debut/last single) *Ozeki Mai (debut) Single Information ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Kato Yusuke *Arrangements: Kato Yusuke, A-bee *Dance Choreographer: Kinoshita Natsuko ;Koi Dorobou *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Murakawa Motonari *Arrangements: Takahashi Yuichi *Dance Choreographer: Kinoshita Natsuko Promotion Release Events= :Tsugunaga Momoko will not participate in any release event prior to Berryz Koubou's indefinite hiatus on March 3rd. Concert Performances ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Morning Musume '16 ;Koi Dorobou *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 Trivia *This is Country Girls' first double A-Side single. *This is the only single to feature Shimamura Uta. *A version of the single without Tsugunaga Momoko was set to be released on January 31, 2015 as an indie single, but the release was cancelled after the announcement of this single. *"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" is the first (and currently only) Country Girls' music video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |March |16 |47,373 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-03/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 51,579 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="14" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=04&day=6 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |39 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=6 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=04&day=6 |- | colspan=5 align="center"|'"Itooshikutte Gomen ne"' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |55 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/581101856706990080 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |35 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/581094134527717376 |- | colspan=5 align="center"|'"Koi Dorobou"' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |58 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/580833258574753792 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |43 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/581114644699303936 |} References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Itooshikutte Gomen ne, Koi Dorobou cs:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou de:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou es:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou fr:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou it:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou ja:愛おしくってごめんね/恋泥棒 Category:2015 Singles Category:Country Girls Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5th Generation Country Girls Singles In Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Event Vs Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:Debut Single Category:Country Girls Debuts